Chapter 188
1ヒーロー |romaji= Chichi wa Nanbā 1 Hīrō |cover= Endeavor High-End Hawks |pages= |volume = 20 |date= June 25, 2018 |issue= 30, 2018 |arc= Pro Hero |new character= |previous= Chapter 187 |next= Chapter 189 }} 1ヒーロー|Chichi wa Nanbā 1 Hīrō}} is the one hundred and eighty-eighth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Endeavor continues his battle with High-End and uses his fire streams to cut up the collapsing top half of the building. Hawks assists with cutting up the top half with his feathers and they manage to stop the building from collapsing. High-End continues regenerating but is hit by one of the Pro Heroes on the ground. Annoyed, High-End releases and sends several white Nomu to attack the Pro Heroes and civilians. Endeavor analyzes that High End has six Quirks it has revealed: Shoulder-Mounted Jets, Transforming Arms, Muscle Augmentation, Power, Super Regeneration, and either Fission or Storage. Endeavor sees that High-End is thinking rationally since it sent copies of itself to attack the other Pro Heroes and civilians so that it can continue its one-on-one battle with him since it views him as a strong opponent. Hawks uses his feathers as blades and cuts through two white Nomu, saving civilians in the process. High-End wonders if Endeavor stopped shooting flames since he isn't able to anymore due to a limitation. Begrudgingly, Endeavor accepts High-End's intuition about his Quirk; the more flames he produces, the more heat continually builds up in his body which raises his body temperature and causes his physical abilities to deteriorate and already knows he is inferior in power and speed to begin with. Endeavor started a family for his Quirk's major drawback. High End reveals another Quirk and is excited to use it on Endeavor. While evading High-End's stretching arms, Endeavor has no choice but to end the battle quickly since he cannot maintain an elongated battle due to his Quirk's drawback. Endeavor ignites viciously and releases a powerful fire blast called Prominence Burn which incinerates High-Ends body completely. Suddenly, Endeavor sees High-End's head and neck and realizes that it tore it off to avoid completely being incinerated. While regenerating, High-End attacks the recuperating Endeavor by impaling his torso and striking him in the face, potentially destroying his left eye. The rest of the Todoroki Family feel that something terrible has happened. At U.A. High School, a broadcast of the battle is showing; Shota Aizawa leaves Eri in Thirteen's care while he heads towards Shoto's location. Toshinori Yagi feels powerless to help Endeavor. The new Number One Hero, Endeavor, lies on the ground with his face badly marred and his torso pierced. High-End finds the battle boring and wonders if there are any stronger Heroes for it to face. At Heights Alliance, some of Class 1-A are watching the broadcast and look at Shoto's reaction, who grits his teeth in frustration that his father is losing, remembering that his father promised to become the greatest Hero of them all. Quick References Chapter Notes *It is revealed that Endeavor is prone to overheating if he uses overuses his Quirk which can lead to hindering his physical body function. It is also implied that Endeavor married Rei Todoroki in hopes that his children would have both Quirks to negate the overheating weakness of his own Quirk. *It is revealed that High-End has at least 6 Quirks, one of which allows it to spawn more Nomu. *High End strikes Endeavor in the face, which appears to destroy his left eye. *Endeavor appears to be defeated. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 188 pl:Rozdział 188